<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hush by Killer_Queen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317135">Hush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Queen/pseuds/Killer_Queen'>Killer_Queen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Stenny - Freeform, petite fic, ça ne se passe pas à South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:07:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Queen/pseuds/Killer_Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>C’est à contrecœur que Stan, contraint par ses parents, se rend dans un internat sur les collines pour faire sa dernière année de lycée. Mais très vite, son amertume est chassée par la curiosité qu’il ressent envers le garçon silencieux et solitaire au fond de sa classe de maths, qui prétend se nommer Kenny.<br/>Jusqu’à ce qu’il se rende compte que personne ne semble connaître le moindre Kenny McCormick.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hill’s Boarding School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>J'avoue j'avais pas d'idée pour le nom de l'école</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le bus jaune orangé prit un nouveau virage serré et le garçon au fond grogna de plus belle.</p><p>La pluie battante martelait la vitre sur laquelle il avait posé son front, et il regardait la route défiler avec un visage bougon, des écouteurs plantés dans ses oreilles. L’intérieur était calme car la plupart des passagers, qui étaient tous dans sa tranche d’âge, semblaient dormir, et le vieux chauffeur avait enfin éteint sa foutue radio. Il devait être dans les environs de minuit et demi mais Stanley Marsh, bon insomniaque comme il l’était, ne pouvait tout simplement pas se sentir fatigué à cette heure qui ne lui était clairement pas étrangère.</p><p>Le bus roula sur une bosse et il fut secoué, son front allant brutalement heurter la vitre. Grimaçant de nouveau, il siffla entre ses dents sa haine envers le monde. Principalement ses parents. Ils avaient beau lui dire qu’ils faisaient ça pour son bien, pour son éducation, pour sa santé, il était clair qu’ils s’étaient juste débrouillés pour ne plus l’avoir dans les pattes, exactement comme ils l’avaient fait pour Shelly, sa grande-sœur, quelques années plus tôt.</p><p>La famille Marsh, quelle bonne blague.</p><p>En une seule décision, ils avaient réussi à l’arracher de sa vie paisible, de ses amis, de sa place au lycée, et même de sa petite-amie qui, apparemment, « n’avait pas les capacités pour maintenir une relation à distance ». Stan grogna et fit passer son bonnet noir et gris par-dessus ses yeux, ses mèches de jais venant lui chatouiller les paupières.</p><p>Il s’était donc retrouvé inscrit dans un internat afin de passer sa toute dernière année de lycée, seul au milieu de nulle part à trou du cul du monde près des montagnes, à des centaines de kilomètre de sa ville natale.</p><p>Ce qui l’énervait le plus, finalement, était de devoir partager sa chambre. <em>Sa putain de chambre</em>. Après une journée passée à travailler, Stan aimait bien se reclure dans sa chambre et y rester seul, au calme. Mais il allait devoir partager une pièce avec un autre mec, et rien ne pouvait plus l’énerver que cela. Bien que, s’il y réfléchissait bien, les règles qui allaient lui être imposées finiraient bien par lui taper sur le système, également.</p><p>Il était clair que Stan n’y resterait pas, à cet internat de merde. Il allait finir par se faire renvoyer pour pétage de plombs dès sa première semaine.</p><p>Quelques instants plus tard cependant, le bus s’arrêta net devant un grand portail sombre et lugubre. Seule la faible lumière d’un réverbère éclairait l’allée et Stan put distinguer au loin la silhouette du château dans lequel il allait loger et s’instruire. C’était un énorme et vieux bâtiment qui datait de quelques siècles et dégageait tout son vécu sur sa surface ; quelques fissures zébraient les murs et une partie entière du château était recouverte de lierre.</p><p>Si Dracula s’était tenu derrière le grand portail en fer noir, Stan n’aurait même pas pu être étonné.</p><p>Il dépassa l’écriteau « <em>Hills’ Boarding School</em> » avec une mauvaise volonté à toute épreuve en traînant sa valise derrière lui, suivi des quelques autres étudiants qui étaient à bord du bus avec lui, et entra finalement par les grandes portes du château une fois la grande allée en pierre traversée. L’intérieur était vieillot mais très bien maintenu, et Stan ne put s’empêcher de lever haut la tête pour regarder et admirer les décorations gothiques complexes directement taillées dans la pierre ornant le plafond.</p><p>Un raclement de gorge devant lui le fit baisser la tête, et rencontrer le regard intriguant d’une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et raides, se tenant droite sur le tapis rouge du sol, devant les grands escaliers du hall. Elle semblait avoir le même âge que lui et était définitivement une élève. Elle n’était pas venue seule, mais les quelques autres élèves du même genre qu’elle (Stan avait directement cerné un sérieux et un investissement qui leur vaudraient de bonnes appréciations dans leur bulletins) ne s’occupèrent pas de lui et vinrent chacun accueillir un nouvel arrivant.</p><p>― Bonsoir, je suis Wendy Testaburger, chargée de te faire visiter les lieux et te faire part de tout ce que tu dois savoir pour cette année dans cet internat, déblatéra-t-elle comme un robot programmé pour cette fonction. Pourrais-je connaître ton nom ?</p><p>Stan dut se mordre la langue pour s’empêcher de répondre un « non » froid et catégorique que sa mauvaise humeur le poussait à lâcher.</p><p>― Stan, fit-il simplement sans chercher à placer la moindre intonation enthousiaste dans sa voix déjà naturellement plate.</p><p>Pendant une simple fraction de seconde elle sembla désemparée par sa réticence à sociabiliser mais se reprit bien vite et ne se laissa pas déconcerter.</p><p>― L’heure étant très tardive, je vais te montrer ta chambre et t’expliquer sur le chemin, continua-t-elle avec une diction parfaite.</p><p>Wendy tourna les talons et se mit en route vers les grands escaliers, ses beaux yeux noirs comme des diamants désormais plus sur les iris gris pâle de Stan. La figure élancée de la jeune fille monta gracieusement les marches de l’escalier, pas un seul pli sur sa jupe noire. Lui qui portait sa valise d’une main et reposait mollement l’autre dans la poche de son large sweat sombre, un bonnet noir sur la tête et de longs cernes sous les yeux, il devait faire tache.</p><p>― Ta chambre se trouve au deuxième étage, c’est le numéro 203. Ton colocataire possède un double des clefs qu’il te fera parvenir. Tu recevras ton emploi du temps demain dans l’après-midi, et la reprise des cours se fera le jour suivant, lundi, donc.</p><p>Sa voix se répercutait entre les murs, ainsi que le bruit de leurs pas, et Stan en fut plus attentif que les paroles elles-mêmes que prononçait la jeune fille.</p><p>― Toute la partie « lycée » du château se trouve de l’autre côté, tu verras ce n’est pas compliqué à trouver.</p><p>Elle disait cela, mais le garçon était persuadé qu’il se perdrait très vite.</p><p>― Pour ce qui est des repas, le petit-déjeuner se fait tous les matins de sept heures trente jusqu’à huit heures et demi, les déjeuners de onze heures trente jusqu’à treize trente, et les dîners ont lieu de dix-neuf heures à vingt heures. Tu trouveras le réfectoire au rez-de-chaussée, où se trouve également la grande bibliothèque. Je crois que j’ai fait le tour, dit-elle finalement ; au plus grand bonheur de Stan qui commençait à avoir une migraine avec tous ces horaires.</p><p>Alors qu’ils atteignaient enfin le couloir où se trouvait la chambre de Stan, Wendy lui lança un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule.</p><p>― Oh, j’oubliais, le couvre-feu est à vingt-deux heures, et quiconque sera surpris en-dehors de sa chambre passée cette heure se verra sévèrement puni. De plus, tu n’as évidemment pas le droit de te rendre du côté du dortoir des filles. Oh, et une dernière chose ; fumer est interdit à moins d’être dehors.</p><p>Stan ne fumait pas, de toute façon. Wendy s’arrêta enfin devant une porte, et le garçon lut avec soulagement sur l’écriteau qu’il s’agissait de la chambre numéro 203. Il commençait à en avoir marre et ne souhaitait plus que se vautrer sur son lit.</p><p>La jeune fille frappa à la porte et attendit.</p><p>― Il a le même âge que toi, tu verras il est très gentil (enfin, à moins qu’on l’énerve, mais passons), vous devriez donc bien vous entendre, tous les deux.</p><p>Stan préféra ne rien répondre et se contenta d’attendre que son putain de colocataire ouvrît la porte. Wendy n’était pas désagréable, mais Marsh avait vu assez de monde pour ce jour.</p><p>La porte s’ouvrit enfin et révéla un garçon roux aux yeux vert émeraude et fatigués. Il portait une chapka verte qui dissimulait en partie ses boucles rousses et quelques taches de rousseur parsemaient son visage un peu blasé. Il devait faire un bon mètre soixante-quinze.</p><p>― Kyle, voici ton nouveau colocataire ; Stan ! présenta la jeune fille avec enthousiasme. Bon, je vous laisse, on se reverra très vite, Stan, ajouta-t-elle en tournant les talons.</p><p>Le garçon aux cheveux de jais garda ses yeux rivés sur elle quelques instants supplémentaires avant l’intervention de Kyle.</p><p>― Installe-toi, dit-il en retournant à l’intérieur.</p><p>Stan ne se fit pas prier et pénétra à sa suite, refermant la porte derrière lui. La chambre était bien assez vaste pour deux personnes, et une porte sur le côté précisa au garçon qu’ils possédaient leur propre salle de bain. C’était déjà ça. La partie gauche de la chambre semblait être occupée par Kyle, si l’on en croyait les affaires, les posters et son lit légèrement défait. La partie droite, symétrique à la première, était sobre et vierge. Stan déposa sa valise au pied de son lit et s’y laissa tomber. Il remettrait le rangement au lendemain ; pour l’instant, il n’avait qu’une envie, et c’était de glander dans son coin.</p><p>Sortant son portable de sa poche, il s’apprêtait à regarder sur <em>Coonstagram</em> ce que ses anciens amis pouvaient bien raconter lorsque son regard s’arrêta sur son fond d’écran. C’était son brave chien ; Sparky, qui l’avait accompagné une bonne grosse partie de sa vie. Puis son père l’avait écrasé un soir où il avait conduit en étant bourré.</p><p>Se mordant discrètement l’intérieur de sa joue afin de ravaler sa haine, il permit à son regard de rester sombre et détourna ses yeux de la photographie en cliquant sur l’application.</p><p>― Tu es en Terminale, c’est bien ça ?</p><p>Stan quitta son portable des yeux pour regarder son interlocuteur. Lentement, il hocha la tête. Il était parti du principe qu’il allait bouder et rester dans son coin, mais peut-être que son accès de frustration l’avait rendu un peu stupide. Ce n’était pas en se privant lui-même qu’il allait se venger de ses parents.</p><p>― Je ne t’ai encore jamais vu, je suppose que c’est ta première année ici ? C’est inhabituel, en général on vient ici dès la Seconde, continua-t-il.</p><p>Le garçon aux cheveux de jais se demanda d’abord où Kyle voulait en venir. Puis il se dit qu’il essayait peut-être tout simplement de faire connaissance.</p><p>― Ouais, répondit Stan en se redressant un peu à l’aide de ses coudes, mes parents m’y ont inscrit pour être tranquilles.</p><p>― Bah, tu verras, tu finiras par t’habituer et même par t’y plaire. Les gens sont sympas, en plus.</p><p>Et pour la première fois depuis qu’il avait appris qu’il ferait son année ici, il se dit qu’avoir un colocataire n’allait pas être si terrible que cela.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Présentations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>C’est à contrecœur que Stan, contraint par ses parents, se rend dans un internat sur les collines pour faire sa dernière année de lycée. Mais très vite, son amertume est chassée par la curiosité qu’il ressent envers le garçon silencieux et solitaire au fond de sa classe de maths, qui prétend se nommer Kenny.<br/>Jusqu’à ce qu’il se rende compte que personne ne semble connaître le moindre Kenny McCormick.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>― an… Stan…</p>
<p>Le garçon grommela de façon inaudible dans son sommeil et se retourna sur lui-même, afin que les rayons lumineux du soleil ne le gênent pas en l’aveuglant, bien qu’il eût les yeux fermés.</p>
<p>― Stan !</p>
<p>Il reçut soudain un poids lourd et dérangeant sur le visage, ce qui le réveilla complètement. Tiré inconfortablement de son sommeil, il enleva l’oreiller qui lui avait brutalement été jeté et se redressa en grognant de plus belle.</p>
<p>― Quoi ?</p>
<p>Ses sourcils étaient froncés, ses cheveux en bataille, et Kyle comprit à l’air qu’il arborait que son nouveau colocataire n’était pas du matin, en plus d’être naturellement bougon.</p>
<p>― Il est sept heures trente, si tu veux manger tu devrais te dépêcher, expliqua Kyle en terminant de peigner ses boucles rousses et rebelles.</p>
<p>― C’est un crime de nous faire se lever si tôt un dimanche.</p>
<p>Encore un peu pâteux mais désirant tout de même déjeuner, Stan se leva, enfila un tee-shirt propre, se mit du déodorant, passa sa main dans ses cheveux de jais pour les ébouriffer un peu plus, puis décréta qu’il était prêt. Kyle ne commenta pas sur la préparation rapide et bâclée de Stan, car il n’avait apparemment pas besoin de douche pour paraître tout de même préparé dès son réveil, étant donné que ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses cernes lui allaient bien.</p>
<p>Ils sortirent donc de leur chambre et se dirigèrent vers la grande cafétéria de l’école, lieu où ils prendraient désormais tous leurs repas, et ce ne fut seulement qu’à ce moment que Stan se rendit compte du monde que ce château abritait. La queue était immense, et les gargouillements dans son estomac lui confirmèrent que l’attente allait être dure. Après s’être fait bousculer maintes et maintes fois, très certainement fait doubler, et avoir doublé d’autres gens en retour, Kyle et Stan arrivèrent finalement à destination et purent se servir. Alors qu’ils sortaient de l’espace où la nourriture était distribuée et cherchaient désormais du regard une table libre, Kyle lui donna un petit coup de coude, gagnant son attention.</p>
<p>― On va manger là-bas, dit-il en désignant d’un signe du menton une table remplie de garçons de leur âge, je vais te montrer mes potes.</p>
<p>Un peu réticent mais n’ayant pas trop le choix, Stan suivit Kyle sans un mot, un peu intimidé. Une fois qu’il était bien intégré dans un groupe, Stanley se sentait très bien, mais il avait toujours eu du mal à se lier aux autres au début ; encore plus quand les groupes en question étaient déjà formés. Cette constatation lui rappela ses amis de South Park, et il se demanda ce qu’ils faisaient, et s’il leur manquait.</p>
<p>En approchant de la table en question, des éclats de voix lui parvinrent et les visages se firent plus clair.</p>
<p>― Craig, commença un garçon aux cheveux de couleur chocolat au lait et portant une veste rouge et blanche, je n’ai aucune remarque à entendre de la part de quelqu’un qui a dit « au secours maman j’ai peur » quand une araignée lui a sauté dessus.</p>
<p>Alors que ses amis riaient, le garçon prénommé Craig, qui était très grand, avait des cheveux noir ébène et d’intéressants yeux vert anis, resta silencieux un moment, l’air un peu stupide, puis se justifia :</p>
<p>― Pour ma défense, elle était vraiment énorme.</p>
<p>Un garçon d’une carrure très imposante et portant un bonnet jaune et bleu clair éclata d’un grand rire tonitruant, des plissures se formant aux coins de ses yeux hétérochromes de chat.</p>
<p>― Les gars, intervint Kyle, mettant fin à la conversation et gagnant l’attention de toute la table, dont les regards vinrent immédiatement se poser sur Stan qui se sentit légèrement inconfortable. Je vous présente Stan, mon nouveau colocataire.</p>
<p>― Très cher Stan, commença le garçon aux yeux hétérochromes, si tu es roux, juif ou hippie, je te prierai de dégager. Sinon, bienvenue.</p>
<p>― La ferme gros lard ! coupa Kyle tandis que les sourcils de Stan se fronçaient, ne sachant pas s’il blaguait ou au contraire était parfaitement sérieux.</p>
<p>Alors qu’ils s’asseyaient aux places restantes, Kyle lui fit l’honneur des présentations.</p>
<p>― Le gars au bout de la table avec ses béquilles, c’est Jimmy, commença-t-il alors que le Jimmy en question lui adressait un petit sourire chaleureux (Stan sut alors que Jimmy serait un bon pote, c’était une sorte d’intuition), l’idiot avec sa veste rouge et blanche, c’est Clyde (le garçon en question était trop occupé à engouffrer des quantités étonnantes de nourriture pour relever ─ ou s’en soucier), en face, celui qui baisera à coup sûr ta copine si t’en chopes une, c’est Tucker (le grand ténébreux lui fit un doigt d’honneur, et Stan sut que ce serait l’exact contraire de Jimmy), te formalise pas trop sur sa méchanceté, sa maman le complimentait pas quand il était petit.</p>
<p>Pendant que Kyle était désormais trop occupé à éviter les coups de pied brutaux que lui balançait Craig sous la table, un autre garçon, à l’air beaucoup plus mature et posé que les autres, aux cheveux noirs et coupés courts continua les présentations.</p>
<p>― Le gros lard, c’est Cartman et, pour terminer, je suis Token, fit-il.</p>
<p>Stan hocha lentement la tête et lança un regard circulaire à la table, qui avait peu à peu reprit son rythme.</p>
<p>― Et sinon, il parle ton nouvel animal de compagnie ? demanda Tucker à l’adresse de Kyle.</p>
<p>― Toi retourne chez ta mère, aboya Stan.</p>
<p>Sa réplique sembla calmer le jeu et le garçon fut intégré au groupe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Stan reçut son emploi du temps en même temps que Kyle, et ils comparèrent leur journée du lendemain ; qui serait la rentrée. A part quelques cours par-ci par-là, ils n’étaient pas souvent dans les mêmes classes en raison de leurs matières différentes. Le garçon aux cheveux de jais haussa les épaules et se résigna à devoir se mêler à d’autres gens en-dehors de son colocataire. Peut-être y aurait-il certains des amis du rouquin, comme Jimmy qui paraissait sympa ?</p>
<p>Alors que le duo se dirigeait vers le foyer, lieu vaste du château qui servait de grand salon pour les étudiants y logeant, le portable du brun vibra dans sa poche.</p>
<p>Il le sortit distraitement et resta figé quelques secondes devant la notification sur son écran de verrouillage ; un message de sa mère lui demandant si son premier jour se déroulait bien et s’il s’était fait des amis. Il hésita quelques instants à lui répondre froidement, elle qui l’avait envoyé ici contre son gré, mais décida plutôt de l’ignorer, car il savait que ça allait la faire culpabiliser. Kyle avait beau être un bien meilleur colocataire qu’il ne l’aurait cru, Stan désirait tout de même rentrer chez lui et réintégrer son ancien lycée.</p>
<p>― Kyle ! s’écria une voix joviale derrière eux.</p>
<p>Stan se retourna et eut le temps de voir Clyde se jeter quasiment sur le pauvre rouquin pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules.</p>
<p>― Et pis Stan aussi, ajouta-t-il en apercevant le brun. Vous allez bien ?</p>
<p>― Oui on va bien. Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? répondit immédiatement Broflovski sans perdre de temps, et Stan devina que Clyde devait être le genre de personne à venir vers les autres comme une fleur pour demander des services.</p>
<p>Clyde se détacha de Kyle et afficha un sourire charmeur, sûrement celui qui faisait qu’on ne pouvait pas en vouloir à sa belle gueule.</p>
<p>― Rien, je voulais juste dire bonjour. Et aussi savoir si t’avais pas vu Craig, ajouta le garçon aux cheveux chocolat.</p>
<p>― Le connaissant, répondit Kyle, il est probablement soit en train de fumer dans un endroit où t’es pas censé fumer, soit en compagnie de ta mère.</p>
<p>Clyde afficha une tête un peu étrange et ne répliqua rien. Tandis que Kyle, et par extension, Stan aussi, se remettait en route, il lui lança :</p>
<p>― C’est toi son meilleur ami, Clyde, si tu ne sais pas où il est, qui le sait ?</p>
<p>― Sa mère ? tenta Stan, et son intervention fit grandement rire le rouquin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Le garçon seul au fond de la classe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>C’est à contrecœur que Stan, contraint par ses parents, se rend dans un internat sur les collines pour faire sa dernière année de lycée. Mais très vite, son amertume est chassée par la curiosité qu’il ressent envers le garçon silencieux et solitaire au fond de sa classe de maths, qui prétend se nommer Kenny.<br/>Jusqu’à ce qu’il se rende compte que personne ne semble connaître le moindre Kenny McCormick.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bien qu’il eût déjà dû se lever à sept heures tapantes le jour précédent, son réveil du lundi matin ne fut en rien glorieux.</p>
<p>Grognant comme un revenu du monde des morts, Stan se tira hors du lit avec toute la mauvaise volonté du monde. Il détestait les rentrées, et encore plus quand c’était dans un endroit qu’il ne connaissait pas encore ; mais il supposait que c’était comme ça pour à peu près tout le monde.</p>
<p>Il ouvrit son placard et y dénicha un tee-shirt et un jean et les enfila, devant s’y prendre plusieurs fois (il avait inversé les deux vêtements et commençait à passer ses jambes dans les manches du haut ─ puis il s’était rendu compte qu’il s’agissait du tee-shirt de Kyle, qui le réprimanda en lui donnant une tape sur l’arrière de la tête).</p>
<p>Moyennement réveillé et encore moins motivé, Stan réussit tout de même à passer le pas de la porte, suivi de près par Kyle qui lui lançait des regards suspicieux comme s’il s’attendait à ce que le brun manquât une marche et dégringolât du haut des escaliers. Il avait la ferme attention de se remplir le ventre avant de démarrer la journée, et le flot énorme d’élèves finit de le réveiller, le brouhaha lui perçant les tympans.</p>
<p>Les amis de Kyle les rejoignirent très vite, à l’exception près du grand aux cheveux d’onyx qui ne semblait nulle part en vue.</p>
<p>― Tucker fait encore la grasse mat’ ? demanda justement Kyle.</p>
<p>Clyde, qui devait sans aucun doute être son colocataire d’après ce qu’avait compris Stan, hocha la tête, les yeux rivés sur la nourriture qui les attendait quelques mètres plus loin (mètres qui représentaient eux-mêmes quelques minutes de douloureuse patience).</p>
<p>― Craig peut faire à peu près tout ce qui lui chante sans être renvoyé, puisque sa mère donne chaque année d’énormes dons financiers à l’école justement pour que l’administration ferme les yeux sur les conneries de son gosse, lui expliqua Token pendant que les autres discutaient d’autre choses. Elle l’a envoyé ici pour ne plus l’avoir dans les pattes, et aussi pour le recadrer un peu, ajouta-t-il.</p>
<p>Sa situation lui rappela la sienne, et Stan eut un peu plus d’empathie pour ce garçon qu’il ne pouvait premièrement pas saquer du tout.</p>
<p>Le groupe, une fois leur plateau dans les mains, alla trouver une table de libre et s’y installa. Stan ne participait pas encore activement aux discussions, car il n’était pas encore tout à fait à l’aise, mais les amis de Kyle étaient sincèrement sympas et drôles et les écouter était très divertissant.</p>
<p>― Moi aussi j’ai été envoyé ici contre mon gré, il y a un an, fit alors Clyde en descendant son lait chaud d’une traite. Ce n’est pas pour me vanter-...</p>
<p>― Il est totalement en train de se vanter, coupa Jimmy.</p>
<p>― ...-mais dans mon ancien lycée, je faisais partie de l’équipe de foot, et j’étais plutôt bon. Mais mon père était pas d’accord sur le fait que je délaisse un peu mes études pour le sport, même si j’aurais pu obtenir grâce à ça une bourse et intégrer une super école. Du coup il m’a envoyé ici, vu que les seuls clubs de sport sont la natation, la danse, le baseball et l’escalade et que je n’en aime aucun.</p>
<p>Stan écouta Clyde, puis repensa à lui-même. Il avait également été la star quarterback, autrefois. Mais ses parents avaient mis un terme à ses rêves ambitieux dans ce domaine en décidant de l’envoyer ici. Il comprenait parfaitement ce que ressentait Clyde.</p>
<p>― Mais que sont vos performances en sport, face à mon talent caché ? déclara soudain Jimmy.</p>
<p>Le garçon prit un spaghetti en main (déjà, qui prenait des nouilles au petit-déjeuner ?) et l’inséra dans sa narine. Puis il inspira fortement et la pâte disparut dans son nez. Il entreprit ensuite de mâcher et il était évident que la nouille était revenue dans sa bouche. Alors que la table éclatait de rire, Stan essaya de ne pas s’étouffer avec sa gorgée de café qu’il avait avalée de travers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stan entra dans sa salle de classe, seul, et alla s’installer à l'une des tables longeant les fenêtres. Il aurait aimé s’asseoir au fond, mais les places étaient déjà prises. Le soleil était éclatant et baignait la classe de ses rayons lumineux, forçant Stan à plisser les yeux. Bien qu’il fît chaud, il n’ôta pas son sweat noir à capuche. Question d’habitude. </p>
<p>Alors qu’il avait posé son menton sur sa paume et regardait l’extérieur, ignorant les autres qui parlaient joyeusement et faisant tout pour éviter le regard de la jeune fille qui lui avait fait visiter le jour précédent (Wendy, s’il se souvenait bien), quelqu’un se posa soudainement à côté de lui. D’abord un peu agacé d’être importuné ainsi, il se relaxa néanmoins en se rendant compte qu’il s’agissait de Jimmy.</p>
<p>― Stan, Stan, Stan, fais pas cette tête, on t’enterre pas encore, dit-il avec le sourire.</p>
<p>Il posa ses béquilles mais l’une d’entre elle tomba ; heureusement que la jeune fille assise juste derrière la rattrapa et lui tendit. Le regard en amande de la jeune fille brune s’attarda ensuite sur lui-même, un peu intriguée, se demandant très certainement qui il était.</p>
<p>Jimmy, ayant suivi cet échange, se pencha vers lui.</p>
<p>― Tu ne connais personne, tu veux que je te présente ?</p>
<p>― Non, merci, refusa poliment Stan.</p>
<p>Jimmy ricana, mais ça n’avait rien de malveillant.</p>
<p>― Au début je pensais que t’étais un timide, mais finalement t’es peut-être juste un solitaire, remarqua-t-il avec le sourire.</p>
<p>Stan haussa les épaules et planta son regard sur la silhouette qui venait tout juste d’entrer. C’était sans aucun doute le professeur de mathématiques, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de trente ans, et qui avait l’air d’être un gros stressé. Ses lunettes ne cessaient de glisser de son nez et il les redressait d’un vif geste de la main. Sa chemise était mal boutonnée et sa cravate avait été catapultée par-dessus son épaule, mais il ne semblait pas l’avoir remarqué. Il portait une petite valise dans chaque main, et il faillit trébucher sur la corbeille en se précipitant sur le bureau.</p>
<p>Jimmy et Stan s’échangèrent ce même regard, et attendirent la suite.</p>
<p>― Bon-bonjour à toutes et à tous, je suis votre nouveau prof-professeur de mathématiques, M. Tweak, et je vous accompagnerai tout le long de l’année pour cette discipline, j’espère donc qu-que nous nous entendrons bien ! déblatéra-t-il à une vitesse hallucinante et d’une voix un peu étranglée.</p>
<p>Son œil droit tiquait furieusement lorsqu’il parlait, et Stan aurait mis sa main à couper qu’il s’était arraché une touffe blonde en redressant ses lunettes sur son nez. Les mésaventures de M. Tweak ne s’arrêtèrent cependant pas là, car il renversa sa première valise au sol qui se répandit en une tornade de papiers et, tout en se répandant lui-même en excuses, il tenta de faire l’appel tout en ramassant son bazar (la jeune fille nommée Wendy eut pitié de lui et l’aida dans sa tâche).</p>
<p>Stan en vint à la conclusion que son professeur était quelqu’un d’extrêmement nerveux, mais espéra tout de même qu’il se détendrait dans les jours à venir. Déjà qu’il n’aimait pas trop cette matière, si son prof était si tendu, ça allait finir par se répercuter sur son moral à lui aussi.  </p>
<p>Décrochant un peu de ce que disait M. Tweak, Stan tourna la tête et dévisagea ses camarades un à un. Il n’aimait pas trop se lier aux inconnus, mais les observer de loin était toujours intéressant. Dans le fond de la classe, une grande et jolie jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds et bouclés discutait avec sa voisine, tout en se repeignant les ongles d’une couleur rouge. Vers le milieu de la classe, un garçon blond clair habillé d’un pull bleu ciel écoutait le professeur avec attention. Une cicatrice barrait son œil droit et le maintenait fermé, et Stan se demanda comment il s’était fait cela, lui qui semblait petit et tout sauf bagarreur.</p>
<p>Le garçon aux cheveux de jais continua de balayer ses camarades des yeux, avant de s’arrêter net sur la figure tout au fond de la classe. Il ne l’avait pas vu avant cela, et ne put s’empêcher de penser que ce garçon était très discret. Il était légèrement plongé dans l’obscurité, mais les rayons du soleil se posaient tout de même sur son visage fermé et étrange. Il semblait être petit et un peu frêle, emmitouflé dans une épaisse parka orange malgré la chaleur. Il regardait par la fenêtre, le menton posé sur sa paume, et semblait dans ses pensées, enfermé dans son esprit tourmenté. Ses yeux étaient d’un bleu très clair et ses cheveux, mèches d’un or pur, lui retombaient sur le front. L’intégralité de son visage était parsemée de petites taches de rousseur.</p>
<p>Mais ce qui marqua Stan le plus, c’était à quel point son teint était pâle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Mélancolie fataliste</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>C’est à contrecœur que Stan, contraint par ses parents, se rend dans un internat sur les collines pour faire sa dernière année de lycée. Mais très vite, son amertume est chassée par la curiosité qu’il ressent envers le garçon silencieux et solitaire au fond de sa classe de maths, qui prétend se nommer Kenny.<br/>Jusqu’à ce qu’il se rende compte que personne ne semble connaître le moindre Kenny McCormick.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stan, malgré la sueur qui lui perlait sur le front, brandit sa raquette et renvoya la balle avec force.</p>
<p>Haletant et suant à grosse gouttes, il plongea son regard gris pâle et froid néanmoins satisfait sur Clyde qui se jeta sur le côté dans l’espoir de renvoyer la balle ; en vain. Le professeur de sport siffla la fin des matchs, et Stanley se passa le bras sur son front, en profitant pour ramener ses mèches ténébreuses et humides en arrière.</p>
<p>C’était un jeudi après-midi très ensoleillé à <em>Hill’s Boarding School</em>, et la classe qu’avait Stan pour le cours d’éducation physique se trouvait à l’extérieur, sur l’un des terrains que possédaient l’école, afin de jouer au tennis. Stan n’était pas un grand adorateur de tennis mais, comme dans à peu près chaque sport, il savait se débrouiller et se situait parmi les meilleurs.</p>
<p>Retournant vers l’un des poteaux afin de récupérer sa bouteille d’eau, il vit du coin de l’œil une silhouette assise sur l’un des bancs. C’était le même blondinet qu’au cours de maths, avec sa bouille étrangement morose et mystérieuse. Il s’était installé sur le seul banc complètement à l’ombre, celui qu’un grand chêne recouvrait de ses hautes branches feuillues. Il était assis parfaitement droit et ses mains étaient délicatement posées sur ses cuisses. Le garçon regardait les autres, observait la balle qui était envoyée d’un terrain à l’autre, seul dans son coin.</p>
<p>Stan était certain de ne pas l’avoir vu bouger de son banc et donc d’avoir participé au cours, mais le professeur ne semblait pas lui accorder une once d’intérêt. Peut-être était-il dispensé en raison d’un quelconque problème de santé ? Malgré le fait que l’étrange blond se fût retrouvé dans quelques de ses cours, Marsh n’avait pu obtenir la moindre information à son sujet, pas même son nom. Il aurait été simple d’aller le voir personnellement pour lui demander, mais il se disait qu’il n’en avait pas assez à faire, et que demander à l’un de ses amis viendrait à l’encontre de cette idée.</p>
<p>Lorsque le garçon blond apporta sa petite main à sa tête pour replacer une mèche dorée derrière son oreille, Stan dut détourner le regard en se persuadant que, non, il n’en avait que faire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Stan rejoignit Kyle, Token et Jimmy à l’entrée de l’école. On lui avait proposé de venir avec eux en ville, et le garçon aux cheveux de jais avait accepté, n’ayant de toute façon rien d’autre à faire. Jimmy essayait de faire des figures en restant sur ses béquilles, et les deux autres l’encourageaient.</p>
<p>― Ah, salut Stan, fit Token avec un sourire lorsqu’il fut arrivé à leur niveau.</p>
<p>Stanley répondit par un hochement de tête à l’adresse du groupe en guise de salut.</p>
<p>― Clyde, Cartman et Tucker ne viennent pas ? demanda-t-il, optimiste (Clyde avait beau être amical, Cartman avait un comportement imprévisible et Craig était assez hostile).</p>
<p>― Nan, ils préfèrent flemmarder et faire leurs conneries habituelles, lui répondit Jimmy.</p>
<p>Stan hocha la tête, satisfait. De plus, ça allait être plus calme s’ils n’étaient qu’eux quatre (en plus du fait que Kyle, Token et Jimmy étaient tous les trois posés et gentils ─ aucun risque d’avoir une mauvaise surprise).</p>
<p>― Où est-ce qu’on va au fait ? s’enquit le brun après s’être rendu compte qu’il n’en avait pas la moindre idée et qu’il suivait aveuglément ses amis.</p>
<p>― En ville, le seul endroit où il y a quelque chose à faire, lui répondit Kyle. On doit prendre le bus, on en a pour une bonne grosse demi-heure, le temps de redescendre la montagne.</p>
<p>Après avoir attendu une dizaine de minutes à l’arrêt (heureusement que Stan était arrivé à temps, le prochain ne passait que dans une heure et demi), le groupe monta dans un bus branlant et vieux d’une décennie, un peu puant de sueur, et Stan sut que ce serait une bonne sortie (les sorties qui s’avéraient foireuses donnaient toujours les meilleurs souvenirs).</p>
<p>― Comment ça va avec Nichole, Token ? lança Kyle alors qu’ils s’installaient au fond du bus.</p>
<p>Stan supposa que cette Nichole devait être une proche de Token, et écouta la réponse du grand brun.</p>
<p>― Elle est toujours dans son école à l’autre bout du pays, de ce qu’elle m’en dit, je pense qu’elle s’en sort très bien. On continue de s’envoyer des lettres chaque semaine, expliqua-t-il.</p>
<p>― Comme c’est mignon, se moqua gentiment Jimmy. Et toi Kyle, avec Heidi ?</p>
<p>― Ouais, t’as pu recoller les morceaux ?</p>
<p>― Cartman a écrasé les morceaux, déclara Kyle avec un sourire amer.</p>
<p>Bien qu’il fût curieux, Stan ne posa pas de question, voyant très bien qu’il s’agissait d’un sujet délicat pour son ami roux.  </p>
<p>― Et toi Stanley-chou, quelqu’un en vue ? Ne me dis pas non, tes ténèbres doivent bien attirer quelques personnes, demanda Jimmy avec un sourire arrogant.</p>
<p>Durant une simple fraction de seconde, un éclat de souvenir de l’étrange blondinet traversa son esprit. Mais ce n’était pas de l’intérêt, simplement de la curiosité pour les mystères qu’il dégageait.</p>
<p>― J’ai remarqué que Wendy ne restait pas indifférente face à ton charisme incontesté, en tout cas, déclara Jimmy.</p>
<p>― J’ai un peu l’impression que tu te moques de moi, répondit Stan.</p>
<p>― Juste un peu. Ce que j’ai dit pour Wendy est vrai ceci dit, elle te regarde souvent en cours.</p>
<p>Alors que les trois garçons débattaient si oui ou non Wendy Testaburger, déléguée de sa classe depuis toujours et trônant parmi les meilleures notes, s’autoriserait à s’éloigner momentanément de ses études pour un garçon, Stan retournait dans ses pensées et se surprit à se demander ce que pouvait bien faire le blond silencieux au fond de sa classe de maths.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            La réponse à toutes ces questions ne fut jamais aussi proche d’éclater que lorsque Stan fut réprimandé pour la cinquième fois par son professeur de mathématiques, angoissé et dopé au café comme à son habitude. Après avoir bavardé avec Jimmy une fois de trop, M. Tweak prit son courage à deux mains et décida de s’imposer en l’envoyant au fond de la classe. Leur professeur avait toujours beaucoup de mal à s’imposer mais, si les élèves avaient d’abord été stupéfaits par sa personnalité lors de son arrivée, ils s’étaient désormais habitués et ne profitaient pas de ses faiblesses pour lui mener la vie dure et, au contraire, le respectaient (enfin, sauf Cartman qui faisait malheureusement partie de ses élèves ─ mais Stan n’était heureusement pas là pour le voir).</p>
<p>Ce n’est que lorsqu’il transporta mollement ses affaires vers le fond de la classe qu’il se rendit compte que sa nouvelle table n’était autre que celle où était installé le blond qui hantait ses pensées. Le temps d’une seconde, Stan se figea, puis il reprit ses esprits et le contrôle de son corps et se dirigea le cœur tambourinant contre sa poitrine vers la figure blonde et étrangement morose qui regardait, menton sur la paume, l’extérieur avec nostalgie. Le cœur palpitant de Stanley était lié à une sorte d’anticipation, il était presque certain que quelque chose allait se passer, n’importe quoi. Le blond avait été dans ses pensées depuis des jours, sans qu’il ne sût ni son nom ni d’où il venait, alors que personne ne semblait le remarquer.</p>
<p>La figure blonde était un caméléon qui se fondait dans la masse telle une personne sans identité.</p>
<p>Mais Stan posa ses affaires sur la table et s’assit à sa nouvelle place sans que rien ne se manifestât. Le blond ne faisait même pas attention à lui et n’avait pas même tourné la tête vers son nouveau voisin. A croire qu’il était dans un autre monde. Marsh garda son regard sur lui quelques secondes supplémentaires, dans l’espoir d’établir un contact visuel, avant d’y renoncer et de détourner les yeux, ne voulant pas que l’étrange garçon remarquât l’attention qu’il lui portait et pensât qu’il était bizarre.</p>
<p>Mais Stan était déçu, ça c’était clair. Son attente avait été trop longue et les réponses semblaient inaccessibles alors qu’il était si près du but. Qui était ce garçon, bordel ? Les mystères qui l’entouraient ne demandaient à Stanley que d’être percés.</p>
<p>Se résignant au fait que rien ne se passerait jamais s’il ne faisait pas le premier pas, Stan se tourna vers lui et inspira un grand coup. Le blondinet avait des traits encore plus doux et délicats vu de près, et le brun ne put s’empêcher de le comparer à une poupée de porcelaine. Il n’y avait rien sur la table du garçon, pas un seul cahier ni même une trousse, et Marsh ne voyait son cartable nulle part. Ces détails ne firent que plus attiser la curiosité du brun, et cela finit de le décider à prendre la parole.</p>
<p>― Excuse-moi, chuchota-t-il, c’est quoi ton nom ? T’es dans plusieurs de mes classes, et personne ne semble te prêter la moindre attention.</p>
<p>Stan vit les yeux du blondinet s’écarquiller, son joli visage montrer une stupeur vive (ce qui était la première expression que Stan avait pu voir), son menton se détacher de sa paume comme s’il avait légèrement sursauté. Puis le garçon sans nom se tourna brusquement vers lui et la profondeur de ses iris bleu clair épata Stanley. Et, aussi vite que cette expression était apparue, elle disparut nettement, se rechangeant en statue mélancolique d’une tristesse incurable.</p>
<p>― Kenny, dit-il d’une voix incroyablement mélodieuse et lointaine, comme s’il s’agissait d’un écho se répercutant sur les parois d’une caverne. Je m’appelle Kenny McCormick.</p>
<p>Et, devant l’air amical mais tristement morose de Kenny, comme si le blond était frappé par une fatalité qu’il ne pouvait éviter, Stan se rendit compte que, finalement, ça n’avait peut-être pas été que de la curiosité.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. L’ami imaginaire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>C’est à contrecœur que Stan, contraint par ses parents, se rend dans un internat sur les collines pour faire sa dernière année de lycée. Mais très vite, son amertume est chassée par la curiosité qu’il ressent envers le garçon silencieux et solitaire au fond de sa classe de maths, qui prétend se nommer Kenny.<br/>Jusqu’à ce qu’il se rende compte que personne ne semble connaître le moindre Kenny McCormick.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stanley n’était pas foncièrement inquiet.</p>
<p>Juste curieux. Peut-être un tout petit soucieux. Qu’importe ce qu’il était, un petit détail le chiffonnait, l’empêchant d’être concentré à cent pourcents devant son problème de mathématiques. Il lisait l’énoncé, mais pensait à autre chose. Il y avait une semaine de cela, Stan découvrait enfin l’identité du garçon au fond de sa classe et entendait son prénom pour la première fois. Seulement depuis, il ne l’avait plus revu une seule fois. Ni en cours, ni dans les couloirs, ni dans la cafétéria, ni nulle part.</p>
<p>Le garçon aux cheveux ténébreux n’avait pas non plus remué ciel et terre pour le retrouver, mais il avait tout de même prêté attention à son environnement à chaque fois qu’il se retrouvait dans un endroit plus ou moins publique, afin de repérer le blondinet s’il était dans les parages. Mais les jours étaient passés et aucune trace de ce Kenny.</p>
<p>Stan, ayant repoussé ce moment depuis quelques temps, se réconfortant dans l’idée que la prochaine fois le blond serait là, se décida enfin à demander directement au professeur. Si Kenny était dans un état de santé bancal et avait besoin de repos, ses professeurs en seraient très certainement au courant (peut-être qu’il s’agissait du même problème le dispensant de sport, d’ailleurs).</p>
<p>Le garçon leva la main, gagnant immédiatement l’attention de M. Tweak, et prit parole lorsque son professeur lui autorisa.</p>
<p>― Est-ce que vous savez où est Kenny ? questionna-t-il simplement.</p>
<p>Le professeur sembla réfléchir une seconde puis, perdu, haussa les sourcils.</p>
<p>― Hum, se racla-t-il la gorge, excuse-moi, qui ça ?</p>
<p>― Kenny McCormick.</p>
<p>Stan ne remarquait pas les regards intrigués voire moqueurs pour certains que lui lançaient ses camarades de classe. Personne ne comprenait de quoi il parlait, et Stanley ne comprenait pas cette incompréhension. Ils n’avaient pas tous pu oublier le même élève quand même, si ? Il savait qu’ils étaient en début d’année, mais quand même, c’était un peu gros comme coïncidence.</p>
<p>Il vit le regard que lui lançait Jimmy, un regard stupéfait mais qui lui conseillait de lâcher, et décida qu’il serait peut-être effectivement mieux de redemander plus tard, en petit comité.</p>
<p>― Non, rien, désolé, je me suis trompé, dit-il plus bas, un peu honteux.</p>
<p>Il y eut deux-trois rires, puis la classe se replongea au travail, oubliant ce petit moment de distraction. Encore plus perdu qu’avant, le garçon se força à effectuer des calculs, remettant ses questions à plus tard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>― Ça ne vous dit vraiment rien ? Kenny McCormick ?</p>
<p>Stan posait de nouveau sa question, cette fois-ci à table, devant ses amis. Kyle et Jimmy le regardaient comme s’il avait pris un coup sur la tête, se demandant à la fois de qui il parlait et pourquoi il s’acharnait autant, tandis que Token fouillait posément dans sa mémoire pour pouvoir lui répondre, en face d’un Clyde à l’air particulièrement stupide et, de toute évidence, en surchauffe devant cet effort intellectuel, en contradiction avec l’air indifférent de Cartman qui n’avait pas même pris la peine de l’écouter, et de Craig qui le méprisait ouvertement à l’aide de son rictus hautain.</p>
<p>― Vous ne pouvez quand même pas <em>tous</em> ignorer de qui il s’agit ! lança Stan, légèrement agacé devant le manque de réponse.</p>
<p>Ce n’était pas possible, il y en avait au moins bien un qui l’avait déjà vu quelque part, ils étaient là depuis bien plus longtemps que lui, merde !</p>
<p>― Tu sais, Marsh, commença Craig d’un ton condescendant et lent comme s’il s’adressait à un retardé à qui on apprenait comment ouvrir une porte, on n’est pas en mesure de voir tes amis imaginaires.</p>
<p>Stan prit la brillante décision d’ignorer cet enfoiré et de se tourner vers Kyle qui ouvrait la bouche.</p>
<p>― Le manoir est plutôt grand et il y a quelques centaines d’élèves, c’est pas non plus super étonnant qu’on le connaisse pas, tu sais, lui fit remarquer le roux.</p>
<p>Le garçon aux cheveux ébène supposa qu’il avait raison (c’était de toute façon la seule explication plausible) et hocha la tête.</p>
<p>― Pourquoi ça t’intéresse autant de toute façon ? C’est ton nouveau p’tit copain ? demanda Cartman avec un sourire de mange-merde malveillant.</p>
<p>Après lui avoir prié de fermer sa grosse bouche de porcelet, Stan mentit en disant qu’il avait prêté un cours à Kenny un jour et qu’il aimerait juste le récupérer, tout en pensant qu’il pourrait faire un saut à l’administration plus tard pour demander à des gens qui sauraient lui répondre.</p>
<p>Les sujets de conversation dévièrent vers la sortie qu’organiserait la classe de latin de Token et le nouveau pari/jeu entre Clyde et Craig (qui, si le garçon avait bien compris, consistait à gérer le plus de filles possibles en un temps imparti de quelques mois) et Stan put terminer son repas tranquillement, son nouvel objectif trônant sur les pensées qui affluaient dans sa tête.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stan comptait les secondes, vautré sur un siège très inconfortable, à attendre que la vielle dame daignât lui accorder un peu de son temps. L’administration n’avait rien de ce qu’avait pu imaginer Stanley ; il avait l’impression de se retrouver dans un sablier géant rempli d’horloges bruyantes dans lequel le temps passait bien plus lentement.</p>
<p>La pièce était étouffante, l’air frais se faisant rare malgré le ventilateur branlant qui crachait un flot de fraîcheur d’une qualité discutable et d’une odeur étrange. La monotonie de cet endroit était orchestrée par l’unique femme présente, derrière son comptoir, dont les cheveux courts et bouclés étaient entièrement blanchis par le temps, armée de ses lunettes motif léopard dotées de languettes en fausses perles accrochées autour de son cou afin d’éviter de les perdre. Elle tapait sur le clavier de son vieil ordinateur à la vitesse d’un escargot, ses doigts crochus dont les ongles n’avaient pas été coupés depuis un long moment s’abattant sur les touches un à un, doucement, lentement, trop lentement.</p>
<p>Si c’était cela que devait endurer Tucker à chaque fois qu’il faisait une connerie ou qu’il était exclu, c’est-à-dire assez souvent, alors il devait certainement être maso.</p>
<p>Finalement, enfin, la vieille femme releva la tête et lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Elle n’ouvrit pas la bouche mais ses yeux bleus perçant lui ordonnèrent de lui dire la raison de sa venue.</p>
<p>― Pourriez-vous me donner le numéro de chambre de quelqu’un, s’il vous plaît ? demanda-t-il joyeusement, bien que la trop longue attente lui eût donné envie de se tirer une balle dans la tête.</p>
<p>C’est à peu près à ce moment-là qu’il se rendit compte de tout le mal qu’il se donnait pour quelqu’un qu’il connaissait à peine, et seulement de nom, mais il balaya la pensée au loin, ne voulant pas se pencher sur la raison de sa persistance.</p>
<p>La dame haussa les sourcils.</p>
<p>― Et pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ? dit-elle, et Stan comprit qu’elle ne l’aiderait pas à moins d’avoir une bonne raison.</p>
<p>Ne mettant qu’une simple seconde pour décider de continuer avec le même mensonge, il se pressa d’expliquer :</p>
<p>― La semaine dernière j’ai prêté des cours à quelqu’un dans ma classe qui n’avait plus ses affaires, mais il n’est pas revenu depuis, peut-être parce qu’il est malade. J’aimerais juste pouvoir récupérer mes cours, j’ai un contrôle dans quelques jours et je voudrais pas le rater, expliqua-t-il avec ce petit sourire charmeur qui l’avait aidé dans pas mal de situations.</p>
<p>La dame le jaugea du regard, puis grogna un oui. Se tournant vers son ordinateur, elle rouvrit la bouche :</p>
<p>― Nom ?</p>
<p>― K-Kenny McCormick, balbutia Stan, étonné que ça ait marché.</p>
<p>La femme prit quelques interminables secondes supplémentaires pour chercher le blondinet dans l’annuaire de l’internat, avant de lui apporter une réponse.</p>
<p>― Y’a pas, dit-elle sans prendre la peine de spécifier.</p>
<p>― Pardon ?</p>
<p>― Il existe pas, ton copain. T’es sûr qu’tu confonds pas avec quelqu’un ?</p>
<p>Stan resta silencieux quelques instants. Ni son professeur - qui l’avait pourtant comme élève - ne se souvenait de lui, ni Jimmy et Clyde qui partageaient des classes avec lui, et maintenant il était introuvable dans les archives ?</p>
<p>― Vous êtes sûre ? Je suis certain de ne pas me tromper, retenta le garçon.</p>
<p>― Sûre et certaine. Il faudrait peut-être consulter mon petit… reprit-elle,</p>
<p>Et Stan redouta ce qu’elle allait dire ensuite,</p>
<p>― …car il n’y a aucun Kenny McCormick ici.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Le fantôme dans sa tête</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>C’est à contrecœur que Stan, contraint par ses parents, se rend dans un internat sur les collines pour faire sa dernière année de lycée. Mais très vite, son amertume est chassée par la curiosité qu’il ressent envers le garçon silencieux et solitaire au fond de sa classe de maths, qui prétend se nommer Kenny.<br/>Jusqu’à ce qu’il se rende compte que personne ne semble connaître le moindre Kenny McCormick.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stan était franchement déçu.</p>
<p>Puis, alors qu’il arpentait les couloirs, vides parfois, très peuplés ensuite, sa déception se métamorphosa en colère. Il s’était cassé le cul à s’intéresser à sa personne, à « enquêter » sur lui, à être intrigué par lui, à essayer de s’approcher, simplement pour se rendre compte qu’il n’était qu’un menteur. Que pouvait bien être ses motivations, de toute façon ? Qu’est-ce que ça avait bien pu lui apporter, de lui dire qu’il s’appelait Kenny McCormick alors que c’était de toute évidence un mensonge ?</p>
<p>Mais Stan se doutait qu’il n’avait pas à chercher les explications trop loin ; le blondinet ne devait pas être très amical et préférait qu’on le laisse tranquille. Ce qui énervait surtout le garçon aux cheveux d'ébène était qu’on s’était foutu de lui.</p>
<p>Alors qu’il se dirigeait vers les dortoirs, avec la ferme attention de rejoindre sa chambre et de passer sa soirée à terminer ses devoirs et se reposer (ce qu’il aurait dû faire depuis le début, du coup) et à sortir « pas-Kenny » de sa tête, il croisa Kyle dans le couloir décoré par tous les trophées de l’école, qui se dirigeait du côté opposé. Le rouquin lui adressa un sourire lorsqu’il fut à son niveau et ils s’arrêtèrent pour s’échanger une poignée de main.</p>
<p>― Tu vas où ? lui demanda le brun, curieux.</p>
<p>― Voir Heidi, j’ai reçu un message d’elle me proposant de discuter. Mais j’ai quand même des instruments de torture dans mon sac au cas où c’est encore Cartman qui se fait passer pour elle pour me faire chier, répondit-il avec le sourire.</p>
<p>Stan pouffa puis le laissa partir, après lui avoir souhaité bonne chance. Que ce fût l’un ou l’autre, il en aurait bien besoin. Alors que son meilleur ami de l’internat repartait, Stan prit le temps de se tourner vers les armoires vitrées qui exposaient fièrement tous les trophées gagnés par l’école dans différents contextes au fil des années. La plupart avait été acquis durant des tournois sportifs, mais il y avait tout de même quelques prix pour des concours d’écritures ou projets scientifiques. Le sport ayant toujours été une seconde nature chez lui, le garçon se pencha sur les trophées de ce type et les regarda un à un, rêvant de pouvoir lui-même apporter sa part de gloire.</p>
<p>L’équipe de 1995 avait gagné un tournoi de baseball, les gymnastes de 2002 avaient remporté la troisième place, et ainsi de suite jusqu’au bout de l’étagère, où trônait le dernier trophée, qui datait un peu. C’était un joli trophée en or, gagné par le club de danse de 1981. En se penchant, Stan put voir qu’une vieille photographie en noir et blanc était posée derrière le trophée, remplie de silhouettes souriantes et ravies ; sans doute le club en lui-même. Le regard gris pâle du brun parcourut les différentes silhouettes, jusqu’à s’arrêter brusquement sur la figure au-milieu. Son cœur rata un battement et ses yeux s’écarquillèrent.</p>
<p>Là, au-milieu de la photo, se tenait un jeune garçon de petite taille, blondinet aux yeux clairs, dont le visage était parsemé de petites taches de rousseur.</p>
<p>Kenny.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Compter les moutons ou les inégalités sur le beau plafond en bois ne changeait rien à son incapacité à sombrer dans le sommeil.</p>
<p>Écouter les ronflements réguliers de Kyle non plus. Depuis qu’il état rentré, Stan était resté dans un état proche de la léthargie cérébrale. Cela faisait des heures qu’il était allongé sur son lit, droit comme un piquet, les mains jointes sur son ventre, le regard vide et les yeux grands ouverts, sans pouvoir s’endormir. <br/>Il ressassait, encore et encore, le visage de Kenny en noir et blanc sur la photo, fidèle à son apparence d’aujourd’hui, quoique le sourire en moins, pourtant présent à côté d’un trophée datant de quasiment quarante ans.</p>
<p>Ce n’était pas possible. Il devait y avoir une explication.</p>
<p>Un parent. Quelqu’un de la famille du blond, lui ressemblant comme deux gouttes d’eau. Mais Stan savait que cette hypothèse était absurde. Il savait que les sosies existaient, mais pas à ce point. A moins d’être un jumeau, et cette idée pouvait être écartée, il n’y avait aucun moyen pour que quelqu’un eût pu un jour être l’exacte portrait du blond. Merde, même le petit grain de beauté en dessous de son œil droit était exactement le même.</p>
<p>Le garçon aux cheveux de jais avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, rien ne lui paraissait logique. Comment Kenny pouvait encore être scolarisé ici, sans avoir pris un seul pète de vieillesse, après presque quatre décennies ? Il ne pouvait pas, point.</p>
<p>Mais alors, comment expliquer qu’il était là ? Car Stan était sûr de n’avoir pas halluciné. Où l’était-il vraiment ? La dame à l’administration lui avait bien conseillé de consulter, ses amis le prenaient pour un allumé lorsqu’il évoquait le blond dans sa parka orange, et personne ne semblait faire attention à lui ni même le voir, comme s’il était un putain de fantôme─</p>
<p>Stan arrêta son train de pensées et ses membres se figèrent, frappé d’horreur.</p>
<p>Un fantôme.</p>
<p>Exactement.</p>
<p>Kenny avait l’air d’être un putain de fantôme. Son teint étrangement pâle et sa voix lointaine, comme si elle était un écho, ne pouvaient qu’approuver cette idée.</p>
<p>Mais les fantômes n’existaient pas, si ? Ce n’était que des histoires, des contes.</p>
<p>Stan connaissait des gens qui clamaient haut et fort qu’ils ne croyaient que ce qu’ils voyaient. Pouvait-il croire ses yeux ? Avait-il vu un fantôme ? Avait-il <em>parlé</em> à un fantôme ? Où n’était-ce que dans sa tête, et était-il en fait complètement fou ?</p>
<p>Peut-être qu’il avait déjà vu la photographie du trophée. Peut-être qu’il l’avait regardée à chaque fois qu’il était passé dans ce couloir, rapidement, sans qu’il n’y fît même attention. Puis, il avait pu halluciner la présence de ce « Kenny ». Ce qui pouvait expliquer son intérêt pour lui, pourquoi il avait été si obsédé de découvrir son identité. Tout simplement parce qu’il était son créateur, et que lui seul pouvait le voir.</p>
<p>Le garçon aux cheveux de jais secoua la tête. Non, ça n’avait pas de sens. Ça pourrait arriver à quelqu’un, mais pas à lui, quand même ? Il n’avait pas l’impression d’être fou ou foncièrement différent de ses camarades. Mais encore, seul un fou nierait d’être fou.</p>
<p>Stan apporta ses mains à son visage, se frotta les yeux et grogna de frustration. Il ne pouvait pas croire à l’hypothèse que tout ceci n’était que dans sa tête. C’était trop soudain, trop inhabituel. Et puis Stanley avait vu plusieurs psychologues, depuis qu’il avait dix ans, pour des problèmes de dépression et d’addiction. Parmi tous les psys qu’il avait vus, certains médiocres, mais la plupart vraiment excellents, au moins un aurait remarqué s’il avait d’autres problèmes dans sa tête, non ? Pourtant, rien de tel n’avait jamais été suggéré.</p>
<p>Mais si l’hypothèse qu’il était fou était exorbitante, celle qu’il avait affaire avec un fantôme l’était encore plus.</p>
<p>L’adolescent tourna la tête et se rendit compte qu’il était quatre heures passées du matin, et qu’il ferait sérieusement mieux de dormir un peu avant que son réveille ne sonne. Il n’avait pas revu Kenny, ― si Kenny il y avait ―, depuis plus d’une semaine, peut-être que tout ceci n’avait été qu’un rêve. Les circonstances de leurs rencontres paraissaient désormais si floues à Stan.</p>
<p>Prenant une décision, pour l’instant optimale, le garçon ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit s’apaiser. A partir de maintenant, il allait faire comme si rien n’était arrivé, car il commençait à penser que c’était le cas. Et si jamais il recroisait « Kenny », il irait le voir et lui demander des explications.</p>
<p>Désormais rassuré et presque certain qu’il n’allait jamais réentendre parler du blondinet, Stan s’endormit paisiblement.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. La mort de Kenny McCormick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>C’est à contrecœur que Stan, contraint par ses parents, se rend dans un internat sur les collines pour faire sa dernière année de lycée. Mais très vite, son amertume est chassée par la curiosité qu’il ressent envers le garçon silencieux et solitaire au fond de sa classe de maths, qui prétend se nommer Kenny.<br/>Jusqu’à ce qu’il se rende compte que personne ne semble connaître le moindre Kenny McCormick.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L’accalmie illusoire ne dura pas longtemps, cela dit.</p>
<p>Alors que Stan se promenait dans le campus avec ses amis (et ses moins-amis, comme Craig ou Cartman qui foutaient un pétard dans une limace, quelques mètres plus loin), il le revit.</p>
<p>Il ne l’aperçut pas tout de suite, cependant. Trop occupé à discuter avec Kyle et Jimmy, qui débattait sur les dernières réponses du contrôle de maths qu’ils avaient eu juste avant (apparemment, Stan avait eu quasiment tout faux, puisque ses réponses à lui étaient à des millions d’années lumières de celles de ses amis). La brise légère lui caressa les joues et il se tourna instinctivement vers le vent, vers le ciel, océan de gris s’étendant tout autour et derrière de la majestueuse silhouette du château. Ce fut là qu’il le revit.</p>
<p>Stan ne comprit pas tout de suite quel était ce point orange qui se déplaçait sur une partie relativement plate du grand toit. Puis il se rendit compte que c’était Kenny, emmitouflé dans sa parka mais néanmoins ses cheveux dorés libérés de leur capuche voletant au vent, qui dansait sur le rebord du toit.</p>
<p>Mais, étrangement, Stan n’était pas si étonné que ça. Comme si, au fond de lui, il avait su qu’il le reverrait, d’une façon ou d’une autre.</p>
<p>Il ne s’était par contre pas attendu à le voir danser, ce qui ne put que lui confirmer sa présence sur une photo accompagnant un trophée de danse, bien que ce fût en 1981. Les gestes du blond étaient gracieux, délicats, et malgré qu’il fût sur un rebord vraiment instable du toit, il ne perdit pas une seule fois l’équilibre.</p>
<p>Personne n’avait l’air de remarquer l’adolescent qui dansait à plus de vingt mètres du sol.</p>
<p>― Ça va Stan ? lança soudain Kyle qui le regardait soucieusement.</p>
<p>Ses amis s’étaient arrêtés pour le regarder, et il se rendit compte qu’il s’était lui-même immobilisé lorsqu’il avait aperçu Kenny.</p>
<p>― Qu’est-ce que tu regardes ?</p>
<p>Leur regard se tourna vers le château et balaya les toits, sans jamais s’arrêter sur la figure fine du blondinet. Stan sut définitivement qu’il était vraiment le seul à pouvoir le voir. Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu’une seule chose.<br/>Soit il était devenu fou.<br/>Soit Kenny était un mort vivant.</p>
<p>― Rien de spécial, juste le clocher du château, expliqua-t-il nonchalamment en se remettant en route.</p>
<p>Puis il faillit s’arrêter de nouveau lorsqu’une idée le percuta de plein fouet.</p>
<p>― Les gars, je vais vous laisser, je me sens pas trop bien, dit-il avant de s’en aller en trottinant, ne laissant pas ses amis avoir le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit.</p>
<p>Le garçon, gardant un œil sur le fantôme dansant jusqu’à ce qu’il fût hors de vue, s’approcha de l’entrée du château dans lequel il vivait désormais. Il pénétra à l’intérieur et courut jusqu’aux escaliers, qu’il escalada quatre à quatre, bousculant presque les élèves qui descendaient et protestaient sur son passage. Il arriva vite dans les parties les plus hautes du château, mais complètement essoufflé, se tenant une côte de la main. A ce niveau-là, les couloirs étaient complètement déserts.</p>
<p>Stanley ouvrit une vieille porte en bois au fond d’un couloir, et grimpa les escaliers inégaux en pierre. Il ne connaissait cet endroit que grâce à Token qui avait une idée très claire des plans du château, et de Craig qui connaissait chaque recoin et passage secret qui lui avaient servi de nombreuses fois à échapper à des surveillants qui en avaient après lui. Stan avait réussi à lui faire cracher quelques de ses cachettes et passages secrets un jour où le grand garçon ténébreux était particulièrement de bonne humeur (ce qui était très franchement rare).</p>
<p>Enfin, cette fois-ci au bord d’être complètement exténué, il arriva au niveau de l’énorme cloche, qui était frappée pour marquer chaque fin de cours. Il se rapprocha doucement de l’un des murets et s’y assit, le dos contre la paroi en pierre, le regard rivé sur la figure dansante de Kenny, maintenant à deux mètres de lui. Le garçon avait ses yeux fermés et n’avait pas encore repéré la présence du brun, qui admirait silencieusement ses gestes délicats. Les cils blonds de Kenny embrassaient le haut de ses joues douces et parsemées de petites taches de rousseur, ses lèvres roses très légèrement entrouvertes.</p>
<p>Le teint de Kenny paraissait vraiment pâle, mais ça ne se voyait pas forcément si on n’y faisait pas attention. En revanche, lorsqu’un rayon de soleil pointait d’entre les nuages et le baignait d’un halo lumineux, sa silhouette, et même ses vêtements, devenaient quasiment translucides.</p>
<p>Kenneth continuait d’effectuer ses tournis sur la pointe des pieds, lorsqu’il rouvrit les yeux et les planta sur ceux gris pâle de Stan. Il s’arrêta net, ses grands yeux bleus ronds comme des soucoupes, et le regarda sans un mot, sans un geste.</p>
<p>Le vent rugit et les cheveux des deux garçons voletèrent, sans qu’aucune mèche passant devant leurs yeux ne brisât le contact visuel. Pendant une seconde, Stan craignit que Kenny allât se faire emporter par le vent. Mais il resta bien les deux pieds sur la terre ferme.</p>
<p>Finalement, c’est le blond qui brisa le silence.</p>
<p>― Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il, et Stan eut le sentiment qu’il était mécontent d’avoir été retrouvé.</p>
<p>― Ça fait quelques jours que je te cherche.</p>
<p>C’était un euphémisme, mais le blond n’avait pas besoin de savoir ça.</p>
<p>― Est-ce que tu es réel ? Tu es vraiment là ? Tu n’es pas dans ma tête ?</p>
<p>Le blondinet l’inspecta rapidement du regard, puis détourna les yeux, qui se voilèrent d’une certaine tristesse que le brun avait du mal à comprendre.</p>
<p>― Tu n’es pas fou, si c’est ça que tu te demandes. Tu trouveras des réponses dans les archives de la bibliothèque, si tu es si curieux. Mais, s’il te plaît, laisse-moi tranquille.</p>
<p>Le garçon recula de quelques pas jusqu’à se tenir au bord du toit. Puis il releva les yeux vers Stan et planta son regard empli de douleur dans le sien.</p>
<p>― S’il te plaît, dit-il faiblement, avant de sauter gracieusement du toit.</p>
<p>Stan se figea et un frisson glacé lui parcourut l’échine. Puis il regarda au sol et se rendit compte qu’il n’y avait rien du tout, si ce n’était des élèves de Seconde qui révisaient en groupe, par terre sur l’herbe.</p>
<p>Il ne savait toujours pas vraiment si Kenny était dans sa tête ou réel, mais il commençait de plus en plus à accepter le fait qu’il était peut-être un fantôme. Ce qu’il n’avait pas manqué de sa petite discussion cependant, était qu’il ferait mieux d’aller regarder les archives de la bibliothèque de l’école comme lui avait suggéré le blondinet.</p>
<p>Un nouvel objectif en tête, il redescendit tous les escaliers (cette fois-ci bien plus calmement) et entra dans la grande bibliothèque, qui était quasiment aussi grande que la grande salle réservée à manger. Il crut apercevoir Kyle, Token et Jimmy installés sur des poufs dans un coin, en train de réviser, et prit le plus grand soin de les éviter afin qu’ils ne l’aperçussent pas, lui qui leur avait affirmé qu’il se sentait mal.</p>
<p>Stan, après avoir demandé son chemin à une gérante, trouva la salle dédiée aux archives, et se dirigea immédiatement sur l’étage qui comportait l’étiquette « 1981 », se fiant à l’année où Kenny avait remporté un trophée en or avec son club de danse. Il parcourut tous les documents de cette année mais ne trouva rien qui concernait vraiment Kenny, et décida de passer à l’année suivante.</p>
<p>Où il trouva le jackpot.</p>
<p>Des pages de journal jaunies mêlées à des documents comportaient des gros titres tels que <em>ACCIDENT TRAGIQUE A HILL’S BOARDING SCHOOL, </em>ou bien encore <em>SCANDALE A HILL’S BOARDING SCHOOL : LA PRESTIGIEUSE ÉCOLE VA-T-ELLE SURVIVRE AUX NOMBREUSES PLAINTES ?</em></p>
<p>Appréhendant ce qu’il allait lire, et commençant à comprendre, Stan se pencha sur les articles et se mit à les lire avec une impatience non dissimulée.</p>
<p>
  <em>            Le 22 mars 1982, un accident tragique marque la prestigieuse école dans les collines. La mort brutale et inattendue d’un des élèves : Kenneth McCormick, âgé seulement de 17 ans, due à une erreur technique et une négligence de sécurité de la part de l’école, va bouleverser la vie des élèves et la réputation de l’école. En effet, une partie du toit du château avait été laissée en libre accès et, bien que cet endroit aurait dû être vérifié et revérifié par l’école afin d’assurer la sécurité des élèves, il semblerait qu’Hill’s Boarding School, pourtant censée être irréprochable, aurait négligé cette partie pourtant très à risque de l’école. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Alors que l’élève solitaire prenait son repas seul sur le toit comme il en avait l’habitude, les tuiles ont choisi ce moment pour céder sous ses pieds, le précipitant dans une chute terrible et fatale. </em>
</p>
<p>L’article continuait après cela, mais Stan en avait lu assez. Des photos en noir et blanc accompagnaient l’article, où l’on voyait une partie du toit effondrée, et les urgences en bas. Une bande jaune avait été tirée pour supprimer l’accès à l’éboulement et, Stan le devinait, là où Kenny était tombé et avait perdu la vie.</p>
<p>Donc Kenny n’était pas dans la tête de Stan.</p>
<p>Il était bien là, mais lui seul pouvait le voir pour une raison qu’il ignorait.</p>
<p>Kenny était un fantôme.</p>
<p>Le garçon aux cheveux de jais prit un instant, la tête entre les mains, pour accepter cette réalité. Aussi improbable que cela paraissait, aussi surréaliste, les faits étaient là : il ne pouvait pas le nier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lorsque Stan fut rentré dans sa chambre, le soir, il resta longuement allongé sur son lit, à méditer. Il réfléchissait à Kenny, et à quel point toute cette histoire était folle. Mais ce qui le frappait le plus fort, c’était qu’il se rendait compte à quel point il avait envie de se rapprocher de Kenny. De comprendre ses mystères, et de comprendre comment.</p>
<p>― Dis, Kyle, lança-t-il à son ami qui travaillait à son bureau, plongé dans des cahiers et manuels de maths.</p>
<p>― Hm ?</p>
<p>― Si je te disais que je connaissais un fantôme, mais que j’étais le seul à le voir, qu’est-ce que tu dirais ?</p>
<p>Le rouquin tourna la tête vers lui, les sourcils froncés, puis pouffa de rire.</p>
<p>― Je te dirais que tu es un menteur. Ou que tu as besoin d’aide, répondit-il, ne daignant même pas réfléchir à la possibilité que Stan ne rigolait pas.</p>
<p>Ce qui était parfaitement logique.</p>
<p>Stan lui fit un sourire, lui faisant comprendre que c’était bel et bien une blague, et Kyle retourna à ses calculs, tandis que le sourire quittait le visage du brun et qu’il replongeait son regard sur le plafond, pensif.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. La barrière</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>C’est à contrecœur que Stan, contraint par ses parents, se rend dans un internat sur les collines pour faire sa dernière année de lycée. Mais très vite, son amertume est chassée par la curiosité qu’il ressent envers le garçon silencieux et solitaire au fond de sa classe de maths, qui prétend se nommer Kenny.<br/>Jusqu’à ce qu’il se rende compte que personne ne semble connaître le moindre Kenny McCormick.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stan, bien qu’il fût très attentif à son entourage et cherchât constamment la présence de garçon dans la parka orange, ne revit Kenny qu’une bonne semaine après avoir découvert ce qu’il s’était passé en 1982.</p>
<p>Il avait bien plus de facilité à admettre qu’il voyait un fantôme. C’était étrange, mais cette information était peu à peu rentrée en lui comme s’il s’agissait de quelque chose de tout à fait naturel.</p>
<p>Stan arpentait un couloir vide, à la recherche de quelque chose à faire en raison d’une heure de cours qui avait été annulée au dernier moment, pour cause d’un professeur indisposé, lorsqu’il passa devant une salle de classe vide. Par réflexe, il tourna la tête vers la porte en même temps qu’il passait, lançant un petit coup d’œil à l’intérieur qui n’aurait engendré aucune réaction de sa part si une silhouette orangée ne s’était pas tenue au fond de la pièce, devant une fenêtre.</p>
<p>Stan s’immobilisa d’un coup et son cœur rata un battement. Il ne s’était pas attendu à revoir Kenny à ce moment précis ─ tout comme il ne se serait pas attendu à voir Kenny le jour d’avant, ni d’après ─ et retint sa respiration. Le garçon ne l’avait pas encore repéré et il avait peur que s’il respirait trop fort, il le ferait fuir.</p>
<p>La fenêtre par laquelle Kenneth regardait le ciel était ouverte, baignant la pièce d’un doux halo de lumière, les rideaux fins et blancs voletant de part et d’autre du fantôme, légèrement transparent sous l’effet lumineux de la forte lumière. Fantôme ou pas, ses jolies mèches dorées réagissaient tout de même à la délicate action du vent, lui donnant un air plus réel et vivant qu’il ne l’était vraiment.</p>
<p>Cette vue lui fit ressentir quelque chose au fond de lui, et il décida de se rapprocher doucement, espérant que se mettre à l’action au lieu d’admirer de loin l’empêcherait de penser aux papillons qu’il avait dans le ventre.</p>
<p>Il dut être bien moins discret qu’il ne pensait l’être cependant, car Kenny ne mit pas bien longtemps à se retourner doucement vers lui. Ce que Stan n’avait pas anticipé, en revanche, furent les petites larmes de cristal qui baignaient dans les yeux bleu clair du blondinet.</p>
<p>Pris de court, le garçon aux cheveux de jais voulut lui dire quelque chose, et prononça la seule chose qu’il réussit à assembler et formuler :</p>
<p>― J’ai fait des recherches comme tu me l’avais conseillé. Je sais ce qu’il t’est arrivé en 1982.</p>
<p>Il regretta immédiatement d’avoir dit cela au lieu de lui avoir plutôt demander s’il allait bien (est-ce qu’on pouvait vraiment penser qu’un mort allait bien, cela dit ?), mais resta silencieux. Il regarda Kenny essuyer ses larmes d’un geste de la manche, et renifler pitoyablement.</p>
<p>― Fais-moi une faveur, Stan, commença le blond, et Stan, surpris qu’il connût son prénom, ne put s’empêcher de penser qu’il n’avait pas été le seul à avoir fait ses recherches, les yeux et les oreilles grands ouverts.</p>
<p>Ils étaient tous les deux devant la fenêtre, désormais.</p>
<p>Kenny renifla une dernière fois avant de relever la tête, et s’approcha si vite de Stan qu’il ne réussit même pas à suivre ses mouvements. La seconde d’après, les lèvres de Kenny se posaient très brièvement et très doucement sur celles de Stan.</p>
<p>― S’il te plaît, oublie-moi, dit-il dans un murmure à peine audible.</p>
<p>Puis, avant même que le brun ne pût se remettre de sa surprise, il disparut des bras de Stan, comme volatilisé.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stan ne se prit pas trop la tête à repenser au furtif baiser de Kenny. En fait, maintenant qu’il y repensait, il n’était pas plus étonné que cela. Il ne pouvait pas affirmer qu’il s’y était attendu, mais il lui semblait que ça avait été tout naturel. Il n’était pas dérangé à l’idée de recommencer.</p>
<p>Néanmoins, il lui semblait qu’il y avait plus important à faire sur le moment. Comme faire sortir Kenny de sa cachette, et essayer de lui tirer les réponses qu’il attendait. Le comportement du blond montrait clairement qu’il préférât que Stan le laissât tranquille et fît comme s’il n’existait pas, mais c’était tout l’inverse de ce que disaient ses beaux yeux bleus.</p>
<p>Le fantôme se sentait seul, mais il avait peur de s’attacher.</p>
<p>Stan ne comprenait pas encore pourquoi, mais il était déterminé à rassurer et aider Kenny. Ainsi qu’à en apprendre plus.</p>
<p>Ce fut donc sans trop d’appréhension qu’il se posta dans la cour du château, à ce moment de la matinée complètement vide, posta ses mains en porte-voix autour de sa bouche, puis s’écria :</p>
<p>― KENNY, SORS D’ICI ET VIENS !</p>
<p>Que des élèves l’entendissent ou non, il n’en avait pas grand-chose à faire.</p>
<p>N’obtenant aucune réponse, il s’apprêtait à recommencer lorsqu’une silhouette orangée apparut à une fenêtre du premier étage, le regardant avec réticence. Les lèvres de Stan formèrent un sourire sincère, et c’est ce qui sembla décider Kenny car, le regard se détournant de celui du brun, un peu gêné, il sauta doucement de sa fenêtre, aussi doucement et gracieusement que s’il avait été une plume.</p>
<p>Stanley supposa qu’un fantôme ne devait vraiment pas peser lourd.</p>
<p>Le blond resta à une distance respectueuse de Stan cependant, regardant le sol en se grattant distraitement un bras, se dandinant sur un pied.</p>
<p>― Viens, je vais pas te manger, dit-il pour le rassurer, mais ce fût tête baissée que Kenny se rapprocha de lui.</p>
<p>Stan devina que le blond était gêné par ce qu’il s’était passé la dernière fois, et Stan décida de ne pas le mentionner. Rassemblant ses pensées, le garçon aux cheveux de jais réfléchit à ce qu’il pourrait dire en premier. Il avait plusieurs questions à lui poser.</p>
<p>― Pourquoi tu es là ? finit-il par dire.</p>
<p>Kenny leva des petits yeux bleus et curieux vers lui, et Stan clarifia :</p>
<p>― Dans ce château, je veux dire. Tu es ici depuis que tu es mort ?</p>
<p>Cela faisait bizarre de poser une telle question, mais le garçon supposa qu’il n’y avait rien de normal de base avec parler à un fantôme.</p>
<p>Kenny hocha doucement la tête, presque à contrecœur.</p>
<p>― Je ne peux pas en sortir… murmura-t-il tellement bas que le plus grand eut du mal à l’entendre.</p>
<p>― Comment ça ?</p>
<p>Kenny rebaissa la tête et inhala une goulée d’air avant de reprendre la parole, un peu plus fort que précédemment (Stan se demanda alors si les fantômes respiraient).</p>
<p>― Si j’essaye de dépasser l’enceinte du château, quelque chose me retient, comme une barrière, expliqua-t-il.</p>
<p>Stan essaya de s’imaginer la situation mais, n’y arrivant pas et voulant le voir de ses yeux (peut-être espérait-il aussi pouvoir pousser Kenny à le faire sortir), il prit la main du blond et l’entraîna derrière lui, vers le portail en fer grand ouvert à l’entrée.</p>
<p>― Q-qu’est-ce que tu fais ?! balbutia Kenny, rouge, en essayant de se débattre, mais Stan ne lâcha pas sa prise.</p>
<p>Il remarqua également qu’il pouvait toucher Kenneth, s’étant presque attendu à ce que sa main passât au-travers de lui.</p>
<p>Kenny dut se rendre compte des attentions de Stan, car il prit un ton plus dur ensuite :</p>
<p>― Puisque je te dis que je ne peux <em>pas</em> sortir d’ici, j’ai déjà essayé !</p>
<p>― Tu vas réessayer, insista le brun.</p>
<p>Il ne savait pas réellement ce qui le poussait autant à vouloir aider le blond. Peut-être s’était-il attaché à lui plus qu’il ne le croyait, finalement.</p>
<p>Stan ne lâcha la main de Kenny qu’une fois retrouvés devant le portail ouvert, et lui laissa la place pour essayer de passer. Le brun n’arrivait pas à concevoir l’idée qu’un mur invisible empêchât le passage du fantôme, et attendit de le voir de ses propres yeux.</p>
<p>Kenny, se rendant compte que rien ne ferait changer l’avis de son (ami ?) soupira dramatiquement et avança un doigt tremblant devant lui. Ce fut très bref, mais Stan le vit très clairement ; lorsque le doigt de Kenny sembla atteindre une barrière invisible, Stan aperçut une sorte de toile blanche transparente là où le bout du doigt du blond était, et Kenny rétracta immédiatement sa main, lâchant un petit sifflement de douleur, comme s’il s’était électrisé ou brûlé.</p>
<p>― Qu’est-ce que c’était que ça ? souffla Stan, encore abasourdi.</p>
<p> Kenny l’avait pourtant prévenu, mais le brun restait étonné qu’il y eût <em>vraiment</em> une sorte de barrière empêchant le passage du fantôme.</p>
<p>― Je te l’ai déjà <em>dit</em>, couina le blond avec colère, je ne peux pas partir !</p>
<p>Stan réfléchit deux petites secondes avant de proposer une nouvelle idée, qui déplut fortement au blondinet.</p>
<p>― Et si tu essayais de passer d’un coup, avec tout ton corps ?</p>
<p>― Je ne peux pas, ça fait trop mal ! insista Kenny, cette fois-ci avec des larmes aux yeux, et Stan devina qu’il ne devait pas simplement s’agir de douleurs physiques.</p>
<p>Résigné, Stan hocha la tête et abandonna l’idée de faire sortir le blond. A la place, il s’assit sur un coin d’herbe et fut content de voir que Kenny le rejoignait, s’asseyant à ses côtés. Il était heureux de voir que le blond ne le fuyait plus comme la peste et, bien qu’il fût très curieux de demander pourquoi, exactement, Kenny le fuyait auparavant, il n’osa pas, de peur que le fantôme décida que ce fût justement le bon moment pour s’en aller encore une fois.</p>
<p>Ils restèrent là un bon moment, à parler de choses et d’autres, qui n’avaient pas forcement de lien direct avec Kenny et le fait qu’il fût mort, et Stan se rendit compte à quel point le blond était une bonne compagnie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. nan vraiment j’ai 0 idée de titre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>C’est à contrecœur que Stan, contraint par ses parents, se rend dans un internat sur les collines pour faire sa dernière année de lycée. Mais très vite, son amertume est chassée par la curiosité qu’il ressent envers le garçon silencieux et solitaire au fond de sa classe de maths, qui prétend se nommer Kenny.<br/>Jusqu’à ce qu’il se rende compte que personne ne semble connaître le moindre Kenny McCormick.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>― Stan, tu viens ? lui lança son camarade de chambre, Kyle, depuis l’entrée du périmètre du château.</p>
<p>Le brun avait les yeux fixés sur une des grandes fenêtres, où Kenny le regardait et agitait sa main dans sa direction pour lui dire au revoir. Après un signe de tête adressé au fantôme, Stan tourna les talons et rejoignit ses amis, qui l’attendaient pour partir.</p>
<p>Ils lui avaient proposé de sortir en ville pour la journée et Stan avait jovialement accepté, appréciant le changement d’environnement et la vivacité de la ville. Stan entra dans le bus et s’installa à côté de Jimmy, ignorant ses amis qui parlaient à côté de lui pour repenser à Kenny, resté au château.</p>
<p>Ils avaient beaucoup parlé depuis, et le brun était heureux de pouvoir désormais considérer le blond comme un ami. Le fait qu’il ne le fuyait plus était soulageant, également.</p>
<p>― Ça va Stan ? Tu m’as l’air bien pensif, lui dit Jimmy à côté de lui, un sourire malicieux étalé sur ses lèvres, l’arrachant à sa rêverie.</p>
<p>Stan secoua la tête, comme pour se réveiller.</p>
<p>― Nan, ça va, j’ai juste zoné une seconde.</p>
<p>― Mouais ? Tu n’aurais pas quelqu’un qui occuperait tes pensées, à tout hasard ?</p>
<p>Le brun se maudit d’avoir rougi à cela et secoua la tête avec force, niant les propos de Jimmy.</p>
<p>― Si tu as besoin de conseil pour les filles, Stan, tu peux te tourner vers moi, proposa Clyde avec un petit sourire satisfait, n’en manquant pas une pour se vanter.</p>
<p>― Il faudrait déjà que tu <em>parles</em> avec des filles, Clyde, fit Jimmy.</p>
<p>Ignorant les protestations du garçon à la veste rouge, Stan suivit Token et descendit du bus, appréciant l’air de la ville. Ça changeait de la solitude des collines dans lesquelles il logeait depuis maintenant un petit moment. Les garçons se baladèrent à droite à gauche, allèrent prendre le déjeuner dans un fast-food, puis finirent par des magasins de bric-à-brac. Ce ne fût qu’au bout de la dernière boutique que Stan pensa prendre quelque chose pour Kenny.</p>
<p>Le blond lui avait fait part de son regret de ne pas pouvoir aller en ville, et le brun pensa que ça pourrait être une bonne idée de lui ramener un petit souvenir, et lui faire comprendre qu’il pensait à lui. Il chercha parmi les étagères (de quoi un fantôme pouvait bien avoir besoin ?) et décida de lui prendre un joli attrape-rêve. Quelque chose de pas trop gros, mais de beau à regarder. Il demanda au vendeur de lui emballer le cadeau et secoua les épaules lorsque ses amis lui demandèrent pour qui c’était.</p>
<p>C’était son secret.</p>
<p>De toute façon, personne ne l’aurait cru s’il avait dit que c’était pour Kenny, le petit fantôme de l’école.</p>
<p>Le chemin du retour fut presque complètement silencieux, principalement parce qu’ils étaient tous plus ou moins fatigués par leur journée, à tel point qu’ils se séparèrent bien vite et retournèrent dans leur chambre respective.</p>
<p>Stan attendit le lendemain pour donner son cadeau à Kenny.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le blond était en train de marcher à l’envers sur un plafond, la tête en bas, quand il vit Stan arriver, qui ne put d’ailleurs cacher sa surprise ni son amusement de le voir ainsi. Il attendit que Kenny eût de nouveau ses deux pieds sur terre pour lui demander comment il allait.</p>
<p>― Ça va, j’essaye de faire passer la journée moins longue, comme tu peux le voir, dit-il en faisant référence à sa précédente occupation.</p>
<p>Ils étaient actuellement dans la bibliothèque, qui était complètement vide à cette heure-ci ; et tant mieux, car quiconque présent à ce moment aurait cru que Stan parlait tout seul.</p>
<p>― Je suis allé en ville, hier, commença le brun, et je t’ai pris un truc, finit-il en sortant le petit cadeau emballé de la poche de sa veste.</p>
<p>C’est avec les yeux écarquillés comme des soucoupes que Kenny prit silencieusement l’objet dans ses mains. Puis, peu à peu, les larmes s’écoulèrent de ses yeux.</p>
<p>Stan fut désemparé à cela et ne sut vraiment pas comment réagir.</p>
<p>― Merde. Pleure pas. Désolé, je pensais vraiment que ça allait te faire plaisir, si tu préfères je peux aller le retourner, déblatéra-t-il rapidement, un peu gêné.</p>
<p>Kenny lâcha un petit rire malgré ses larmes, ce qui fit un contraste étrange.</p>
<p>― Mais non idiot, commença-t-il, bien que coupé au-milieu par un petit hoquet, c’est juste que ça fait tellement longtemps que quelqu’un m’a offert un cadeau.</p>
<p>Oh. C’est vrai que, maintenant que Stan y réfléchissait, c’était plutôt logique. Le blond était juste très ému. Et peut-être un peu triste, aussi. C’était la première fois que le brun le voyait montrer autant ses émotions, et il ne put s’empêcher de penser qu’un pas avait été franchi dans leur relation. Mais le voir pleurer lui faisait de la peine, et il n’eut pas la peine d’y réfléchir à deux fois pour entourer la fine figure du blond dans ses bras, lui permettant de pleurer contre son torse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stan avait les yeux fermés et écoutait paisiblement le clapotis de l’eau.</p>
<p>Il s’était plongé dans un bain chaud, une mare de bulles de savon, et savourait cet instant de pure détente. Le derrière de sa tête reposait sur la baignoire, et ses bras s’y étaient accoudés, le restant de son cœur immergé par l’eau agréablement chaude.</p>
<p>Ce ne fut que lorsqu’il rouvrit ses yeux gris pâle qu’il se rendit compte de la présence de Kenny, le menton sur son bras lui-même accoudé sur la baignoire, son autre bras pendant à l’intérieur, un doigt caressant la surface de l’eau, et son regard bleu clair pointé sur le visage de Stan.</p>
<p>― PUTAIN !</p>
<p>Le brun n’avait pas voulu crier, mais la surprise l’avait fait sursauter et il se dépêcha de rassembler un maximum de mousse autour de lui afin de se cacher des yeux curieux du blond.</p>
<p>― Q-q-qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? balbutia-t-il, le visage rouge, ce qui lui semblait être une question plutôt légitime.</p>
<p>Le blond haussa doucement les épaules, semblant particulièrement amusé par le malaise du brun.</p>
<p>― Je m’ennuyais. Alors je suis venu te voir.</p>
<p>Cette phrase envoya quelque chose dans le ventre de Stan, mais il ne s’autorisa pas à trop y penser. Au lieu de cela, il posa une question bête :</p>
<p>― Comment tu es rentré ? Je pensais pourtant avoir fermé la porte à clef.</p>
<p>Kenny haussa ses sourcils blonds et parut un peu ennuyé.</p>
<p>― Je suis un fantôme, Stan. Je peux passer au-travers des murs.</p>
<p>Stan acquiesça, admettant qu’il aurait pu y penser plus tôt. Se rappelant soudain où il se trouvait, il refit une petite moue indignée.</p>
<p>― Tu regardes souvent les gens comme ça, dans des moments où tu devrais pas ? demanda-t-il.</p>
<p>― Non… enfin…<em> parfois</em>, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire malicieux et des yeux pétillants qui lui donnait l’air d’un petit diablotin.</p>
<p>Un petit diablotin vraiment très mignon.</p>
<p>Mais ce qu’il avait dit n’échappa pas à Stan et il fit de son mieux pour rassembler plus de mousse autour de lui.</p>
<p>Un petit temps de silence s’installa avant que le brun ne reprît la parole.</p>
<p>― Tu peux toucher l’eau ? Même si tu es un fantôme ?</p>
<p>Kenny, à ces mots, baissa les yeux vers ses doigts qui trempaient et se mit à dessiner à la surface de l’eau.</p>
<p>― Je peux choisir quand toucher ou passer au travers. Par contre, personne ne peut me toucher, dit-il avec un fond de regret.</p>
<p>Ses sourcils se fronçant et étant persuadé du contraire, Stan attrapa la main du blond avec la sienne et se rendit compte que, bien qu’elle fût anormalement froide, il pouvait la toucher.</p>
<p>― Exceptés ceux qui peuvent me voir, termina le blond.</p>
<p>Stan aurait voulu lui demander s’il était le seul à pouvoir le voir, mais il craignit que sa question ne briserait le petit silence confortable qui s’était installé et que la petite main dans la sienne se déroberait à la moindre distraction. Il garda donc sa bouche fermée et attendit ; sans vraiment savoir quoi.</p>
<p>― Bon, je vais te laisser prendre ton bain tranquille, dit finalement Kenny en se relevant, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.</p>
<p>Et Stan se surprit à être déçu qu’il s’en aille.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. La promesse d’attendre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>C’est à contrecœur que Stan, contraint par ses parents, se rend dans un internat sur les collines pour faire sa dernière année de lycée. Mais très vite, son amertume est chassée par la curiosité qu’il ressent envers le garçon silencieux et solitaire au fond de sa classe de maths, qui prétend se nommer Kenny.<br/>Jusqu’à ce qu’il se rende compte que personne ne semble connaître le moindre Kenny McCormick.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Eeeeeeet voilà dernier chapitre de cette histoire un peu simplette qui j'espère aura été plaisante quand même</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L’année touchait presque à sa fin, les professeurs se faisaient moins exigeants, les élèves se faisaient plus festifs, et les vacances d’été n’étaient qu’à un petit pas. Et, depuis peu, Kenny s’était mis à ignorer complètement Stan.</p>
<p>Au début, Stan avait pensé qu’il ne s’agissait que d'une coïncidence si le garçon ne croisait plus le fantôme nulle part. Puis les jours étaient passés, avec quelques aperçus de la silhouette orangée qui semblait se téléporter dès que le brun entrait dans une même pièce, et Stan s’était dit que, peut-être, Kenny l’évitait délibérément.</p>
<p>Il ne comprenait simplement pas pourquoi.</p>
<p>Il ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait justifier un tel comportement, ce qu’il avait bien pu faire pour vexer le blond à tel point qu’il fuît sa présence ; comme au début.</p>
<p>Stan mentirait s’il prétendait ne pas être blessé.</p>
<p>Ce fut donc avec la détermination d’écouter des réponses et des explications qu’il se mit à rechercher Kenny dans tout le château. Après avoir passé quasiment chaque pièce au peigne fin, il finit par retrouver le blond, assis sur une table d’une salle de classe vide, le regard dirigé vers la grande fenêtre propre. Lorsqu’il vit Stan entrer dans la pièce, un éclair d’appréhension passa dans ses yeux et le brun jura voir ses traits scintiller, comme si le blond était sur le point de s’évaporer comme il en avait l’habitude de le faire depuis peu quand il le voyait. Mais Stan le devança.</p>
<p>― Non, s’il te plaît ne pars pas !</p>
<p>A l’entente de cette phrase, quelque chose sembla secouer Kenny, et cette diversion l’empêcha de s’en aller. Sa face se voilà d’amertume et il prit la parole pour la première fois en trop de temps :</p>
<p>― Je ne vais nulle part, Stan, c’est toi qui pars.</p>
<p>Et puis très vite, la douleur qui avait peint le visage de Kenny déborda et le blond fondit en larmes.</p>
<p>Stan, abasourdi, ne réagit pas tout de suite, trop surpris par le soudain changement de comportement. Puis il se rapprocha du blond pour le prendre dans ses bras, essayant de consoler qu’importe ce qui dérangeait le garçon orange.</p>
<p>Les larmes dévalaient rapidement les joues rougies et parsemées de taches de rousseur de Kenny, ses mains et poings venant constamment frotter ses yeux étoilés de tristesse.</p>
<p>Kenny était une rose, d’une beauté saisissante et d’une délicatesse infinie qui avait néanmoins fanée trop vite.</p>
<p>― Je suis voué à rester bloqué ici, Stan ! reprit le blond avec un hoquet dramatique. Ça fait des années et des années que je vois des gens venir et s’en aller, sans jamais pouvoir faire pareil ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis ici. Peut-être que j’ai fait quelque chose de mal de mon vivant et que c’est ma punition. Peut-être que je n’ai juste pas eu de chance, et que mon esprit est resté coincé là où je suis mort.</p>
<p>Stan écouta attentivement, caressant doucement les épaules de Kenny en même temps, voulant le réconforter.</p>
<p>― Je ne t’abandonnerai pas, promit-il dans ce qu’il espérait était une remarque qui allait consoler le blond.</p>
<p>Il fut surpris de voir que ce fut tout l’inverse, et que les larmes redoublèrent à cela.</p>
<p>― C’est faux ! réussit-il à crier au travers de ses douloureux hoquets de pleurs. Ça fait partie de ma malédiction d’être abandonné puis oublié par la seule personne qui me voit et promet de m’aimer.</p>
<p>Il fit une petite pause après cela, et Stan essaya d’intégrer ce qu’il venait d’entendre.</p>
<p>― Tu n’es pas le premier, continua Kenny, tu n’es pas le premier à me voir, et tu n’es pas le premier à me dire que tu ne m’abandonneras pas. Il y avait un autre garçon, avant toi, qui m’a dit les mêmes choses. Ça va faire dix ans que je l’attends, finit-il avec un sourire qui n’avait rien de joyeux.</p>
<p>Ne trouvant rien à dire pour consoler l’inconsolable, Stan prit Kenny dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces, l’autorisant à laisser évacuer toute sa tristesse sur son sweat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>______________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Ça y était.</p>
<p>Le jour du départ. Stan était diplômé, et inscrit pour une école supérieure.</p>
<p>Il était dehors, devant le grand portail, avec ses amis et d’autres élèves qui avaient affronté avec lui les journées de lycée et les examens de fin d’année, à attendre les cars qui le ramèneraient à la gare et, finalement, chez lui, à South Park.</p>
<p>Les cars arrivèrent enfin et les adolescents-en-quête-de-l’âge-adulte commencèrent à y entrer. Stan fit un pas puis, décidant qu’il ne pouvait pas s’en aller sans un regard en arrière, se retourna et fit face au château.</p>
<p>Dans lequel Kenny le regardait droit dans les yeux, posté à une fenêtre ouverte du deuxième étage. Même d’ici, Stan était en mesure de deviner que le blond pleurait silencieusement. Plus triste que jamais, Kenny leva une main et lui fit un signe d’aurevoir.</p>
<p>Un signe d’adieu.</p>
<p>Stan se décida et prit une très grande inspiration puis, ignorant les regards surpris qui tombaient sur lui et allaient l’embarrasser d’ici peu, se mit à crier de toutes ses forces :</p>
<p>― JE TE PROMETS QUE JE VAIS REVENIR, hurla-t-il à s’en faire mal à la poitrine, mais il s’en ficha, NE PENSE PAS QUE TU PEUX TE DÉBARRASSER DE MOI COMME CA !</p>
<p>Puis, ignorant toujours les quelques rires provenant de gens qui pensaient sûrement qu’il adressait tout cela au château en lui-même, afin de faire le pitre, ajouta en criant plus fort :</p>
<p>― JE T’AIME !</p>
<p>Kenny avait désormais une main plaquée contre sa bouche, prévenant sûrement les hoquets de pleur, ses larmes dévalant ses joues. Mais il souriait, hochant frénétiquement la tête.</p>
<p>Satisfait, Stan se retourna, n’accordant aucune attention à ses amis qui le regardaient comme s’il était tombé sur la tête, et entra dans le car.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>